


10 Things I Hate About You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Derek is totally Patrick, F/F, High School AU, M/M, Movie AU, Stiles is Kat, basically Jackson is an asshole in every universe, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora must find a guy to date Stiles, the meanest dude in school, the older brother of Lydia, the girl she has a crush on, who cannot date until her older brother does.</p><p>Enter Derek, the guy with a bad-ass reputation and the only one stupid enough to try and date Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS.  
> I love this movie.  
> Like you don't understand. I watch it a lot.  
> So I decided that it needed to be a Sterek fic.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Are you Cora?” a voice said over the sound of the busy high school hallway. Cora turned to see a very pretty brunette standing there, smiling at her. Cora bobbed her head.  


“Yeah, I am.” She smiled. The brunette grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  


“Awesome, I’m Allison, I’ve been sent down to show you around. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you what’s what.” Cora nodded and started walking down the hallway. Allison pointed out a few of the different cliques as they walked and then turned to Cora.  


“So where are you from?” She asked. Cora smiled.  


“I’m from Norcal. My dad got a job down here and so we moved.” Allison nodded.  


“That’s cool, it’s nice that your family stuck together, my mom left for work in France a few years ago. She doesn’t come home much. But that’s okay, my dad is pretty awesome.” She smiled over at Cora, who returns it as they walk into the courtyard. They stop walking after a moment and Allison turns to her.  


“You see that idiot over there?” Allison asked looking at a nerdy guy standing next to some equally nerdy friends. Cora shrugged.  


“Yeah, what about him?”  


“That is Martin Sharp. He runs an online blog disparaging women. He takes inappropriate pictures and posts them and then makes rude comments. He’s a total douchebag.” Cora nodded.  


“How do you know this?” She asked.  


“Well the blog is anonymous, but the idiot started it with his own email and I happen to be good with computers, so I figured it out. Last week he posted a pic of me. I hacked the account and removed it, but he’s an asshole who deserves to have bad things happen to him. I’ve got some things in the works.”  


“He looks like such a nerd.” Cora remarked. Allison nodded.  


“Asshole can’t get a girl, so he makes fun of them in his spare time. Plus his parents are loaded, so whenever something gets back to them, they get rid of it.” Cora frowned.  


“Well, whatever you have planned, I’m in.” She said. Allison grinned at her.  


“Excellent. I knew I could count on you. Now if you’ll follow me…last but not least we have your jocks…that idiot is Jackson Whittemore. He is by far the most popular guy in school. But he’s a total jackass.” Cora nodded watching the group of jersey wearing jerks leering at the girls walking by. Cora followed their gaze and her jaw dropped as she noticed the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.  


“Who is that?” She asked nodding at the gorgeous redhead that was the center of Jackson’s ministrations. Allison sighed.  


“That is Lydia Stilinski. She is the most popular girl in school.” Cora’s eyebrows shot up as she watched Lydia walk by, high heels clacking and miniskirt swishing. Allison chuckled.  


“Well that definitely explains the lack of interest in the jocks.” Cora smirked.  


“Well you know what they say, chicks before dicks.” Allison laughed and then turned back to the school.  


“I don’t think that’s what they meant.” Cora laughed.  


“So what’s her deal though? Is she seeing that Jackson douche?” Allison shook her head.  


“No. Not for his lack of trying.”  


“Huh, so then… what about…” Cora dropped the sentence looking over at Allison awkwardly. Allison laughed again.  


“You mean does she bat for the same team? I’m not sure. But you should forget about her, it’s a widely known fact that the Stilinski kids aren’t allowed to date. Their dad is totally uptight… and he’s the sheriff.” The bell rung and Cora stood there staring after the redhead. Allison pulled at her sleeve getting her attention.  


“Come on, you can pine later, we have class.” 

:::

Stiles was walking down the hallway of the high school when he heard his name. He turned to see his best friend Scott running toward him.  


“Scotty!” He grinned as he grabbed his pal’s outstretched hand, pulling him in for a hug.  


“Hey man, how ya doing?” Scott asked as they headed down the hallway.  


“I’m doing okay, I, uh… I got accepted to NYU.” Scott turned wide eyes on his friend, stopping in the middle of the hallway.  


“Fuck man, are you serious?” Stiles nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “Congratulations, that’s amazing! What did your dad say?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his gaze.  


“I haven’t told him.” Scott’s eyes went wider.  


“You haven’t… Stiles, you need to tell him. He’s gotta know what you’re planning. I mean after your mom, you just…” Stiles nodded.  


“I know man, I just… I have to pick the right time. You know, when he’s not freaking out about something. And those days are few and far between, let me tell you.” Scott was about to say something when someone plowed into him from behind. Stiles grabbed his friends shoulders, keeping him from falling.  


“I’m so sorry!” A brunette girl that looked vaguely familiar to him said, eyes wide. Stiles rolled his eyes grabbing Scotts arm and pulling him down the hallway.  


“It’s hard to walk with you head up your ass!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder.  
Cora’s eyebrows shot up and she looked over at Allison who seemed nonplussed.  


“Well he was rude.” She said. Allison nodded.  


“Yep, that’s your girlfriend’s brother.” Cora frowned and looked back at the retreating figure.  


“Lydia’s brother? Are you serious?” Allison nodded and grinned.  


“Yep, have fun with that.”

:::

“I love Romeo and Juliet, it’s so romantic.” A girl said in answer to Ms. Morrell’s question about the play. Stiles rolled his eyes.  


“Romantic? Juliet was 13 years old, Romeo was 17, they knew each other for 3 days and 6 people died. Then they killed themselves. That’s not romantic, it’s not even tragic, it’s stupid.”  


“Like having to deal with you, every day,” Jackson Whittemore spoke up. Stiles shot him a look of disgust over his shoulder, barely restraining himself from flipping him the bird. Jackson grinned and high fived his friend, Tom.  


“Jackson, when I want your ridiculously misogynistic opinion I will ask for it.” Ms. Morrell called from the front of class. Jackson frowned and slid into his chair a little. Stiles turned around to face him.  


“Just because you’re male and an asshole, doesn’t mean you are worthy of our attention.” He turned back to look at Ms. Morrell who was chuckling, “Ms. Morrell, why can’t we read something with substance? Like 1984 or The Outsiders or The Hunger Games for crying out loud. The themes in that book are more realistic than Romeo and Juliet.”  


Ms. Morrell rolled her eyes, but it was Jackson who spoke up.  


“Stiles probably should have taken his meds today, then maybe he could focus on what we are actually talking about.” Jackson spoke up, getting a chuckle from Tom.  


“Jackson,” Ms. Morrell said, “One day he’s going to kick your ass, and I’m not going to do anything to stop it.” She turned to Stiles, “Stiles, I really appreciate your opinion, I’m sure it must be really hard for you to deal with living in the upper-middle class with its suburban oppression. But Shakespeare is a classic, and we are not putting your dystopian preferences above the classics.” Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head, bouncing his knee up and down.  


“Anything else?” He said.  


“Yeah, get out of my classroom.” Stiles jerked his head up.  


“What? Why?” He demanded.  


“Because you’re pissing me off and I don’t want to deal with you today.” Stiles gathered his stuff and pushed out of his seat, fuming.  


Jackson smirked up at him as he walked by and Stiles hit him in the back of his head with his book.  


Fucking Jackson Whittemore.  


Stiles hated him so much.  


He left the classroom and briefly thought about skipping for the rest of the day, but he didn’t have anything to do really. And he had art with Scott last period, and that was always fun.  


He shook his head as he walked down the hallway.  


There was a commotion down on the quad and he looked out the window to see a tall dark hair guy running through the quad, followed not so quickly by Jerry the overweight rent-a-cop.  


Stiles smirked to himself as the guy turned and grinned at Jerry before taking off, cigarette in hand, offering him a salute. Jerry stopped running after a moment, giving up. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then shrugged and turned back the way he had come.  


Stiles shook his head. He hated it here. He just wanted to go to NYU and live in New York among people who would accept him for who he was. He wanted to be happy.  
He heaved a sigh as he stepped into the guidance counselor’s office.  


Mr. Deaton was a middle aged man that Stiles tried to avoid. He had been the guidance counselor he was sent to when his mom died and he just didn’t like being around him. It brought back way too many painful memories.  


“Well, hello there Mr. Stilinski, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Deaton sat back in his chair.  


“Ms. Morrell kicked me out of her class again.” Deaton chuckled.  


“Oh did she, and did she say why?” Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.  


“Because I pissed her off.” Deaton nodded.  


“I see. Well on a happier note, I’m happy to let you know that Bobby Ridgeway’s testicle retrieval operation was a success.” Stiles shrugged.  


“I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.” Deaton shook his head.  


“You do realize Stiles that most people in this school feel like you…”  


“Have attitude problems?” Stiles filled in.  


“…are an asshole.” Deaton finished. Stiles lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled and shrugged.  


“I guess I can see that.” He replied. Deaton nodded.  


“It might be something you want to work on. Now go to class.” Stiles got up out of his chair and swung his backpack over his shoulder.  


“As always, thanks for the excellent guidance.”


	2. What I Wouldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Sheriff! :D Also Jackson is still an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to meet the Sheriff in this chapter.  
> He's pretty awesome tbh.  
> If you haven't noticed already, this is based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You.  
> Unfortunately, if you've ever seen that movie, you'll realize that there are SO many scenes that have to watched to really be enjoyed. They don't necessarily transfer well to the written form. SO... that being said, things will definitely be a little different. Just a heads up.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it, because I've had a GREAT time writing it.  
> (Also I know I wasn't going to post this till later this week, but honestly, the first chapter just wasn't enough! Enjoy guys!)

Lydia walked by talking to her friend Danny and giggled as Jackson shot her a smile. 

“I don’t know why you try man,” Tom said, standing next to him. Jackson frowned at him. 

“Excuse me?” He asked. Tom smirked. 

“She’s out of reach, even for you.” Jackson looked offended. 

“Are you kidding? I could totally get her.” Tom shrugged. 

“You willing to put some money on that?” He asked. Jackson shook his head and glanced back at Lydia. 

“Money I have, this I’m going to do for fun.” ::: 

Lydia walked through the quad, catching not only Jackson Whittemore’s attention, but also Cora’s. 

Cora sighed as the redhead stood across from her and Allison, talking with some friends. 

“Look at her. She’s…” 

“Vapid?” Allison said, glancing up, “Conceited? An equal opportunity attention seeker?” Cora shot her a look. 

“No, you’re wrong about her. She’s totally pure and… smart. You can tell by her eyes. You’re missing what’s there.” Allison shrugged at the statement. 

“Whatever, have fun with that.” She glanced at Cora as her face fell a little and Allison sighed, “Well, she is looking for someone to help her make a video presentation to send in with all her college applications.” Cora turned to Allison. 

“That’s perfect!” Cora exclaimed. Allison looked over at her. 

“Oh yeah, do you know a lot about that?” She asked. Cora shook her head. 

“No! But I will!” ::: 

Stiles was walking to his jeep with Scott beside him when Jackson Whittemore pulled up next to them in his Porsche. 

“Hey Stiles, you and your boyfriend going to the mall?” Stiles levelled him with a withering glare. 

“Wow, I can’t believe there’s room in that car for you and your ego, move along.” Stiles turned abruptly and climbed into his jeep, Roscoe, as Jackson scoffed and pulled away. 

“That guy is such a fucking asshole.” Scott said, pulling his door shut. 

“Understatement.” Stiles replied, pulling out of the parking spot. He pulled up behind Jackson’s Porsche as he was stopped talking to Danny and laid on the horn. Jackson flipped him the bird, just as Lydia walked up. 

“Hey Lydia,” he heard Jackson said, “Want me to give you a ride home?” Lydia grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder, sliding into the passenger seat. Jackson grinned in his review mirror at Stiles and then floored it, making it out of the parking lot in record time. 

Scott’s mouth dropped open and he looked over at Stiles. 

“Well that’s a charming development.” Stiles started driving forward and shook his head. 

“It’s disgusting,” He replied, pit in his stomach. 

::: 

Stiles was sitting on the couch in his living room, reading, when his father walked in. 

“Stiles, how was school today?” His father asked, Stiles didn’t look up. 

“Same miscreants and politically biased curriculum as the day before. Thanks for asking.” His dad nodded and then held up a large envelope. 

“So uh… what’s this?” Stiles glanced up to see his NYU acceptance package. He frowned, lowering his book. 

“Where did you get that?” He asked, sitting up. His dad frowned at him. 

“It was in your room, sitting on your desk. Were you going to mention it?” Stiles stood up and grabbed the envelope. 

“Of course I was going to tell you. I just… I wasn’t sure how.” He held the envelope to his chest. His dad gave him a disbelieving glare and then Lydia walked in. 

“Hey daddy,” She said, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hello love,” He said, still glaring at Stiles. “NYU is on the other side of the country, Stiles.” 

“Thus the basis of its appeal.” Stiles muttered. His dad frowned. 

“Let’s hope so!” She said. Stiles glanced at his sister. 

“Why don’t you ask Lydia who drove her home today?” He said, slumping back onto the couch. Lydia shot him a look. 

“Who drove you home?” Their father asked, turning to her, temporarily distracted. 

“Daddy, please don’t get mad, it was just a boy from school.” Their dad’s eyes bulged a moment. 

“Just a boy… Lydia, we’ve talked about this, you aren’t allowed to date until you graduate!” Lydia threw her hands in the air with a sigh. 

“Daddy! This isn’t fair!” Her father shook his head. 

“You know what’s not fair? Leaving your father here at night to worry about you out on a date with a guy who could have drugs, or want to rape you, or have a record. That’s what’s not fair.” Lydia’s eyes got big and she threw herself onto the couch next to her brother. 

“You can’t just lock me away forever, this is ridiculous. I am the only person in the whole school who isn’t dating!” 

“That’s not true, your brother doesn’t date.” Their father replied. Stiles lifted his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, and I don’t plan to.” He said. Lydia glared daggers at him and he shrugged. 

“Come on Daddy please!” She cried. 

“Fine!” Their dad’s voice caused both of them to look up in surprise. 

“What?” Stiles asked. Their dad turned to them. 

“Fine, new rule. Lydia can date…” he said, causing Lydia to grin with joy, “…when Stiles does.” Lydia’s face fell. 

“But what if he never dates?” She cried. Their dad smiled. 

“Then you’ll never date. Oh, I like that. And I’ll get to sleep at night, knowing that my kids are safe at home not doing drugs or being attacked.” 

“But Daddy, that’s-“ 

She was cut off by the police radio on her dad’s hip. He grabbed it and answered back quickly. 

“I’m going into work, I’ll see you guys later.” He turned and left the room, leaving a steaming Lydia in his wake. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, turning to her brother, “Why would you just sit there and let him make that rule?” Stiles frowned at her. 

“I like the rule, it’s a good rule.” He said. Lydia tossed her head in anger. 

“Can’t you just go on one date so I can have one night of teenaged normalcy?” Stiles stood up. 

“Not for Jackson ‘I’m a douche’ Whittemore.” He quipped before leaving the room. 

“What are you, jealous?” Lydia asked crossing her arms as she followed him to the staircase. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, anger rising. 

“I said,” She replied cooly, “your acting like a jealous bitch. Do you have a hard on for him or something?” 

Stiles jaw dropped. 

“You have got to be kidding me. Lydia, that is the worst thing that has ever come out of your mouth.” He said, turning back to the stairs. 

“Then why do you hate him so much?” She screamed after him. 

“That’s none of your damn business!” He called back before slamming his bedroom door. 

He couldn’t believe her. He threw his book and NYU letter on his bed and started pacing, running his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

She was just saying that to get him angry. She knew he hated Jackson, everyone knew. Just like everyone knew Jackson hated him. 

He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could go on with this. He couldn’t just leave his sister to the likes of Jackson Whittemore, but telling her the truth was hard. It was hard to admit to himself, let alone to someone else. 

Dammit. 

His phone beeped and he grabbed it, revealing a text from Scott. 

_Don’t forget Lacrosse tomorrow afternoon._

Stiles smiled. At least he had a way to let out his pent up aggression this semester. 

:::. 

Cora sat in the library, laptop open in front of her, video camera sat on the table next to it. 

“Hi,” Lydia said as she slipped into the seat across from Cora, “Can you make this quick, Danny is breaking up with his boyfriend again, and I really would like to watch.” Cora’s eyebrows shot up and she nodded. 

“Oh yeah, um okay, actually, maybe we could just skip it today then and maybe go over all the details later… over dinner… together… this weekend?” Cora looked up at Lydia who was smiling, and her heart fluttered. 

“You’re asking me out?” Lydia asked, red lips turned up in a smile, “That is so cute. What was your name again?” 

“Cora, and I know your dad doesn’t let you date, but I thought if it were for a scho-“ 

“Actually Cara, my dad has a new rule; that I can date when my brother does.” 

“Cora,” She corrected, “And that’s awesome! So how about Friday?” Lydia shook her head, red curls bouncing. 

“Not going to happen, have you seen my brother? He is the most horrible form of loser.” Cora nodded. 

“Yeah, I noticed he’s rather… prickly. Why is that?” Lydia shrugged. 

“I don’t know. At one point he was really popular and then it’s just like he didn’t want to do it anymore. I blame it on his total lack of ability to react correctly in social situations… plus he’s a dick.” 

“Well I’m sure some girl would be willing to go out with him.” Cora supplied. Cora laughed. 

“No way, my brother is one hundred percent only interested in dick. And this is why I’m never going to get to date.” Lydia pouted prettily and sighed. Cora couldn’t take it. 

“What if we got someone to date your brother? I’m sure I could find someone…” She said. Lydia’s eyes lit up. 

“You would do that… for me?” She asked. Cora nodded. 

“Hell yeah, I mean… I could look into it.” Lydia smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Cora’s cheek. 

“You are so sweet. I’m going to go watch Danny’s break up now, but maybe we could get together in an hour to film some of the video?” Cora nodded as Lydia grabbed her Prada purse from the table. 

“Yeah, yeah, that would be good.” ::: 

“She’s playing you.” Allison said as they walked to class the next day. Cora gave her a look. 

“No she’s not. She wants my help, she kissed me on the cheek for crying out loud and we spent time together. I think she really likes me.” Allison nodded. 

“Yeah, exactly. She’s playing you. You doing this, it helps her get to Jackson, and that’s all she cares about.” Cora sighed. 

“Fine, well I don’t care okay? I still want to do it.” 

“Fine,” Allison said, “Well I’ll start rounding up girls I guess.” Cora shook her head. 

“No girls.” Allison raised her eyebrows and looked over at Cora. 

“Oh really? I never would have pegged Stilinski for swinging that way. Huh.” Cora chuckled. 

“Your gaydar really sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Come visit my [Tumblr!!](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Hatching A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is kickass, Jackson is still an idiot and Derek Hale makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, it was super fun to write :P This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Did I, or did I not, tell you that no one would go out with him?” Allison said as they sat in science class later that day. Cora sighed and leaned against the counter. 

“Well how was I supposed to know his reputation was that bad? Those guys looked genuinely terrified.” 

“Yeah, we’re looking for someone crazy, stupid and gay… it’s never gonna happen.” Allison grabbed her scalpel and started working on the frog in front of her. Cora nodded, looking around the room. 

A guy caught her eye and she watched him for a while. She hadn’t seen him around at all in the few days she had been here. He was tall, with dark hair and impressive facial hair for someone in high school. He wore a black t-shirt and black boots, with black wayfarers perched on his head. 

But what caught Cora’s attention was the fact that he was trying to light his cigarette with a Bunsen burner. 

“What about him?” She asked Allison. Allison looked over at the guy and her eyes went big. 

“No, don’t look at him.” Cora looked back at Allison quickly. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because that is Derek Hale and he is seriously bad news.” Allison replied. Cora frowned. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, he just came here at the beginning of the year and the story is that he killed his whole family and was in prison for the last few years, just got out.” Cora smirked. 

“Well at least he’s horny amiright?” She grinned. Allison rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious Cora, the man is psychotic. I heard he set a man on fire because he wanted the guy’s motorcycle. And he totally sells cocaine on the weekends in downtown.” Cora shook her head. 

“I don’t care. That’s our guy.” Cora nodded to him and Allison glanced over. 

Derek was sitting there, knife in hand, staring at the frog in front of him. As if he felt their gaze, he jerked his head up suddenly. 

Both Cora and Allison looked away immediately. 

“Okay… he may be our guy.” Allison conceded. 

::: 

Cora walked into the auto shop and looked around. Derek Hale was standing with his back to her, looking into the hood of the car the class was working on. She walked in and stopped next to him. 

“Uh, so hi, I was wondering if I could ask-“ Derek turned to her with a questioning look, eyebrows furrowed tightly over his striking eyes. Cora’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Fuck off.” He said clearly, grabbing a wrench off the tool cart next to her, “Now.” His tone brooked no argument and Cora nodded. 

“Oh yeah, okay.” She turned and left the auto body shop as quickly as she could. 

Allison was waiting for her in the cafeteria. 

“How did it go?” She asked as Cora sat down across from her. Cora shook her head. 

“You’re right, he’s totally crazy and frankly, a little terrifying.” Allison nodded. 

“So then… how do we get him to date Stiles?” 

Cora threw her hands up in defeat and then slipped farther into her chair. 

“I don’t know man. It kind of seems hopeless.” She said. Allison shook her head. 

“No, all we need is a backer.” Cora leaned forward. 

“A backer?” she asked. Allison nodded. 

“Yeah, we need someone with money… who is stupid.” The girls thought for a moment and then both turned to look at the table a couple rows over from them where Jackson Whittemore was sitting. 

“I don’t think that-“ Cora started. Allison stood up and walked away from her suddenly, moving smoothly through the cafeteria to Jackson’s table. 

She pulled out a chair and sat down next to Jackson with a smile. Jackson looked over at her and then shrugged. 

“I give you a 6, and I don’t date anyone lower than an 8.” Allison nodded. 

“Well it’s a good thing I came with a different proposition, then isn’t it.” She said. Jackson frowned and looked over at her. 

“You have 30 seconds to make me not regret giving you 30 seconds.” Allison nodded. 

“So you want Lydia right? But you can’t go out with Lydia, because no one will go out with Stiles. But I’ve solved that problem. What you need to do is hire someone to take Stiles out . Someone who doesn’t scare easily. Someone… like Derek Hale.” Allison pointed across the cafeteria where Derek Hale was walking in. He hopped the railing and slid into an empty seat at a table full of kids. The other kids immediately got up and moved. 

“I heard he attacked a cop and sent him to the hospital.” Jackson said. Allison nodded. 

“The cop survived but apparently can’t use his left arm. Clearly, this guy is a sound investment.” Jackson frowned. 

“Why are telling me this? What’s in it for you?” He asked. Allison shrugged. 

“Maybe when I’m walking down the hall, I say hi to you and you say hi to me.” She said. Jackson sighed. 

“Yeah, I get it, cool by association. Alright.” Allison smiled. 

“It’s been lovely doing business with you.” She grinned, getting out of her seat. 

She walked back to Cora and sat down. 

“Really Allison? Him? We had to get that guy involved?” Cora said, glancing over at Jackson as he punched a kid in the arm, laughing mercilessly. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s gonna think he’s calling the shots. While he’s distracted with getting things in order, you can go and spend time with Lydia.” 

Cora stopped, thinking for a moment. 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Allison nodded. 

“I know. I’m not just a pretty face you know.” Cora nodded. 

“I think I’m beginning to understand that.” 

::: 

It was field hour and the whole senor class was outside doing something. The lacrosse team was busy practicing, the football team was running paths, the track kids were running laps and Jackson Whittemore was busy planning. 

The moderately attractive brunette from earlier had a point. Money was no option for him, so paying someone to date Stiles was actually and incredibly good idea. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought about it earlier. 

And the man he needed to talk to was walking distance away. 

Jackson watched Derek Hale for a moment (who smoked on the field?) before he decided to approach. 

“Hey there,” Jackson said as he approached. Derek slid the cigarette from his mouth and turned to look at Jackson. 

“Do I know you?” He drawled. Jackson took a step back before continuing. 

“Uh, no… but you see that guy, number 14?” He pointed out at the lacrosse players. 

Stiles was standing there, stick in hand chatting with Scott. 

“Yeah,” Derek replied, taking another pull, “What about him?” 

“That’s Stiles Stilinski. I want you to date him.” Derek looked over at Jackson sharply. 

“Oh yeah, sure, whatever you say,” He scoffed. Jackson huffed. 

“Look, I can’t take out his sister, until he goes on a date, their dad is –“ Derek stood up suddenly, taking a step toward Derek. 

“You’re confusing me with someone who gives a damn.” He growled. Jackson’s eyes widened for a moment and he took another step back. 

“What if I was to make it worth your while?” He asked, with a sly grin. Derek frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about paying you to take out Stiles, so I can date his sister.” Jackson smiled at Derek’s frown. 

“How do you know I’m not straight?” Derek asked. Jackson shrugged. 

“I don’t care if you’re straight, I’m not paying you to fuck him, I’m paying you to take him on a couple dates. It’s called acting, I’m sure you can pull it off.” 

“How much?” Derek asked. Jackson shrugged. 

“50 bucks.” He said. Derek raised an eyebrow and looked back out at the field just in time to see Stiles shove a kid to the ground and run off down the field. Jackson flinched and then looked back at Derek. 

“Fine… 75 bucks.” He said. Derek looked unconvinced. 

“I might not know your name, screwboy, but I know you’re loaded. So why don’t you try and make this worth my while?” Derek said. Jackson stared at him for a moment. 

“Alright, fine. 200 bucks, take it or leave it.” Derek nodded, sticking his cigarette back in his mouth. 

“You got a deal.” Jackson nodded and pulled out his wallet handing Derek the money. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and the lacrosse team started to disband. 

Derek sighed and shoved the money in his pocket. The sooner he got this over with the better. 

He watched as Stiles said goodbye to his friend and then walked over to the benches to grab his stuff. Derek walked up to him. 

“Hi there.” Derek said with a smile. Stiles glanced up at him and gave him a half smile. 

“What do you want?” He asked. Derek’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Well I couldn’t help but notice how you played out there, you’re pretty good.” Stiles sighed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and started for the locker rooms. 

“Oh awesome, I have the approval of a chain-smoking rock star wannabe with inappropriate facial hair. My life is complete.” Derek’s eyebrows shot up again but he wasn’t going to back down. 

“So, pick you up on Friday?” He asked, earning him a laugh. 

“Oh yeah, totally, Friday.” Stiles replied sarcastically, “Do you even know my name, jackass?” 

“I know more than you think.” Derek replied. Stiles laughed again. 

“Doubtful, very doubtful.” And then he was gone. 

Derek stood there on the field in amazement. He didn’t think he had ever struck out so badly in such a short amount of time. 

He was definitely going to have to give this more effort than he initially thought. 

::: 

Stiles stood at the mirror in the bathroom he shared with his sister. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. 

He felt like there was a weight pulling at his shoulders. NYU. Lydia. His father. Jackson Whittemore. He had all these things he was thinking about constantly and he just didn’t know if he could deal with them much longer without blowing up. He needed to deal with these things, or find a distraction, or something. 

He splashed water on his face as Lydia walked in. 

“Do you mind?” Stiles asked. Lydia just shrugged and perched on the edge of the tub looking at him. 

“Stiles, I worry about you. I don’t know what your deal is, but you could be happy you know? If you just put forth some more effort, were nice to people, you’d be happier. And people wouldn’t know what to think.” Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t care what people think.” He said. Lydia sighed. 

“Yes you do.” She said. Stiles turned to her. 

“No, I don’t. Being what they want you to be doesn’t make you happy, it makes you weak. It won’t lead to any-“ 

“It makes me happy.” She interrupted, “I just don’t understand Stiles. Why do you hate people so much?” Stiles heart stopped for a moment. Should he tell her now? Was this the right time? 

He sucked in a breath and turned to look at her again. She looked up at him expectantly. 

“Where did you get that necklaces?” Stiles asked, looking for any distraction from this conversation. Lydia smiled and played her hand over the string of pearls. 

“It was moms.” She replied. Stiles frowned. 

“So, what you’ve been hiding them for 3 years?” He asked. Lydia looked up at him. 

“No, Daddy found them in a drawer last week.” 

“So what? You’re just going to start wearing them now?” He asked. 

“It’s not like she’s coming back to claim them.” Lydia exclaimed, “Plus… they look good on me.” 

“Trust me they don’t.” He said, as he turned and walked back into his room. He shut the door and then leaned back against it with a sigh. 

He knew he was letting himself get angrier than he needed to be. Lydia deserved to wear their mom’s pearls and he knew that. But he couldn’t tell her everything, what he had done and why he acted the way he did. 

He regretted so many things in life and this was one of the big ones. He didn’t think he was ready to share it yet. Soon maybe. But not yet. 

He sighed and pushed away from the door. Maybe Scott would play video games with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Come visit my [Tumblr!!](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com/)


	4. In Which Everyone Agrees Jackson Is An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is an asshole some more, Derek is awesome, Allison and Cora finally talk to Derek about what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Thank you all for your love and support. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, life sucks the life out of me sometimes.  
> Hope you like it. Your comments and kudos keep me going! Love you!

Scott had told him about a new FPS that he wanted to try out, so Stiles stopped at his favorite gaming shop on the way home from school. He was only inside for a few moments but when he came out Derek Hale was leaning against Roscoe, arms crossed showing off his biceps. >

Now Stiles wasn’t 1) an idiot and 2) he wasn’t blind. He was not oblivious to the beautiful specimen that was Derek Hale. He was tall, dark and handsome and he had the most beautiful facial hair Stiles had ever seen. 

But going back to #1, he wasn’t an idiot. There is no way some guy (especially one as good looking as Derek Hale) was interested in him, all of a sudden. 

“Are you stalking me now?” Stiles asked as he walked up to his jeep. Derek looked over and shook his head. 

“No, I was at the Laundromat across the street and saw your car, thought I’d come say hi.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Hi.” He replied, reaching for the door handle. Derek moved over quickly, blocking his way. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, Derek smiles. 

“You’re not afraid of me are you?” He asks. Stiles stands there and frowns. 

“Afraid of you, why would I be afraid of you?” Derek smirks.

“Well, most people are.” Stiles looks unimpressed. 

“I’m not most people.” 

Derek nods. “I get that, but I bet you’ve thought about me naked.” Derek winks as Stiles frowns. 

“Really? Another cheesy pick up line. I’m expecting more from you Hale.” He reached over and pulled at his door, displacing Derek who stumbled forward and threw up his hands in exasperation. 

Stiles pulled the door shut behind him and decidedly did not watch Derek walk away. He started the jeep and then leaned his head out the window as he started to back up. 

Right as he was about to pull away, Jackson Whittemore drives up and parks right behind him. Stiles slams his hand against the steering wheel in annoyance. 

“What is it? Asshole day?” He asks to no one in particular. Jackson starts walking into the store and Stiles leans out his window. 

“Do you mind?!” He yells. Jackson doesn’t even look at him but responds:

“Not at all.” 

Stiles sees red and before he even realizes what he’s doing he slams on the gas and rams Roscoe into Jackson’s pretentious Porsche. Jackson comes screaming out of the shop. 

“You bastard! What the hell is your problem?!” He screams, running to his car. Stiles smirks. 

“Whoops.” He responds. 

He hears a deep laugh and looks up to see Derek Hale standing there laughing his ass off. He catches Stiles eye and flashes him a thumbs up. Stiles rolls his eyes as Jackson comes up and starts yelling at him some more. 

:::

Stiles was at home on the couch again when his dad came in waving his phone around. 

“A Porsche, Stiles really?” His dad says. Stiles sighs and lays down his book, levelling his father with a bored glare. “Are you punishing me? For NYU?” Stiles stood up. 

“Aren’t you punishing me for mom dying?” His dad frowned and there was a heavy silence for a moment. 

“Can you leave her out of this?” His dad replied. Stiles nodded. 

“Fine, then stop making my decisions for me!” His dad shook his head. 

“I’m your dad, I’m aloud to do that.” Stiles stood up. 

“So what I want doesn’t matter?” He asked. His dad rolled his eyes. 

“You’re 18, you don’t know what you want.” Stiles frowned and took a step towards his father. 

“I want to go to NYU, I want to be able to make my own decisions and want you to stop trying to control my life! I am so sick of people telling me what I should do and who I should be. I want to be my own person dad!” Stiles father looked at him for a moment, shaking his head. He was about to reply when his radio went off. He grabbed it. 

“Sheriff Stilinski, on my way.” He said, clipping it back to his belt. “We’ll talk about this later.” He said. Stiles rolled his eyes and sank back onto the couch. 

“Can’t wait.” His dad walked out the door as Lydia came in. 

“Did you maim Jackson car?” She screams at Stiles. Stiles shakes his head and grabs his book, heading for the stairs. 

“Guess you’ll have to take the bus to school.” He replied as he started upstairs. Lydia screamed. 

“Has the fact that you are totally unhinged escaped your notice?” She screams after him. He just smiles as he closes his bedroom door behind him. 

:::

Derek was getting his books out of his locker when Jackson Whittemore showed up. He shut his locker and looked over at the jock. 

“When I shell out money for something, I expect results.” Jackson said. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m on it.” He said. Jackson didn’t move. 

“Watching that fag wreck my car, doesn’t count as a date.” Derek looked at Jackson with a frown, not realizing until just this moment what a complete and utter asshole he was. He knew that Jackson was a douche, and a dumb jock, but he didn’t realize he was homophobic as well. And it just sent Derek over the edge. Jackson was still talking and Derek returned his attention to him. 

“If you don’t get any, then I don’t get any,” Jackson said, “So get some.” Jackson turned and started off and Derek couldn’t just let it go. 

“I just upped my price.” He called. Jackson stopped and turned on him. 

“Excuse me?” He asked. Derek smiled. 

“I just upped my price. 500 bucks a date. In advance. I’ll take a check, I know you’re good for it.” Jackson shook his head. 

“Forget it.” He replied. Derek shrugged. 

“Fine, forget the sister then.” Jackson stopped, looking like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Derek liked that look on him. 

“Fine.” Jackson said, pulling a few hundreds from his wallet. He handed them over to Derek. “I’ll have a thousand more for you this afternoon. Don’t make me regret this, or you’ll regret it.” Jackson stomped off and Derek grinned. 

_Asshole deserved it._

:::

Cora and Allison stood at the edge of the school auto shop. They could see Derek from where they were standing. 

“It’s your turn,” Cora said, hitting Allison on the shoulder. Allison turned to look at her with a mouth open. 

“Um, excuse you. I am not the reason we are here. You are. So no. You go talk to him.” Cora rolled her eyes and sighed. There was a moment of silence and then she turned to Allison. 

“Together?” she asked. Allison nodded. 

“Fine, but you owe me.” 

They moved into the auto shop and stopped next to the table where Derek was working on some part of the car they were working on. Derek glanced up at them. 

“Can I help you?” he asked. Both Cora’s and Allison’s eyebrows went up and they glanced at each other. 

“Well, you see, we know what you’re doing with Stiles Stilinski.” Allison said. Derek looked over at them. 

“You do, do you?” was his reply, as he continued to clean the part her was working on. Cora nodded. 

“Yeah, we, well, we set it up.” Derek stopped what he was doing and looked at them. Allison nodded. 

“I’m Allison and my friend Cora here, she has a huge crush on Lydia Stilinski.” Derek rolled his eyes and went back to working on his car part. 

“What’s with this chick?” He muttered. Cora frowned. 

“She is ama-“ Allison hit her to shut her up and then continued. 

“Derek here’s the deal. We actually gave Jackson the idea to hire you to date Stiles, because Cora wants to date Lydia. I’m sure you can see how Cora would be a better choice than Jackson.” Derek shrugged. 

“I’m just in it for the money, I don’t care what happens really.” Allison nods and glances at Cora. 

“I’m sure you’ll agree that nobody deserves to wind up with Jackson!” Cora says heatedly. Derek nods. 

“He is a gigantic asshole.” Derek agrees. The girls both nod vigorously. 

“So we want to help you out.” Allison says. Derek nods. 

“How?” He asked, standing up and turning his full attention on them. 

“We’re going to be you spies. We’re going to find out what he likes, what he doesn’t like, and then we’re going to tell you. A little extra information can’t hurt right?” She asked. Derek shrugs and she continues. “Okay, so here is the first step. Friday night, Martin Sharp is having a party. It’s the perfect opportunity.” Derek frowns as Allison holds up a flyer. 

“Perfect opportunity for what?” He asks, grabbing the flyer and looking it over. 

“For you to take Stiles out.” Cora and Allison looked over at Derek expectantly. He rolls his eyes and gets up from the table. 

“I’ll think about it.” He says as he walks back to the car. Allison turns to Cora. 

“And for me to get some much deserved revenge.” She remarked looking down at the flyer with a sly grin. 


	5. The More You Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is acquired and shared. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for following this story and commenting. It's awesome to hear how much you like it.  
> Keep em coming!  
> I hope you like this one, I had to flesh out a reason as to why the Patrick character wouldn't go to the club, since it's not explained in the movie. Hope it's good.  
> Love ya'll!

Lydia walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High thinking about her college applications. She had several that were due soon and others that she could put off. 

“Well if it isn’t the most beautiful girl in school?” A voice said from behind her. Lydia couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she turned to see Jackson leaning against the lockers behind her. He grinned and shoved himself off the lockers. 

“Where are you headed, beautiful?” He asked, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her face. 

“I was headed to Gym class.” She said. He nodded. 

“Well I won’t keep you… I just wanted to know if you were going to be at Sharp’s party on Friday.” Lydia sighed dramatically. 

“I can’t go if Stiles doesn’t go.” She answered. Jackson nodded. 

“Well, your brother is going.” He said, hand trailing down her arm. Lydia looked up at him in confusion. 

“He is?” 

“Yeah, I’ve taken care of it. I’ll see you there?” He asked, walking backwards from her. She nodded and smiled again. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good,” He called as he turned around, “Cause you know I wouldn’t bother if you weren’t going to be there.” Lydia dipped her gaze, smile spreading larger on her face. He was so nice to her and the way he treated her made her feel so special. 

She sighed and turned back towards Gym class. 

:::

Cora and Lydia walked through the mall. 

“So are you going to go to Sharp’s party on Friday?” Cora asks. 

“I really really want to, but you know I can’t. My dad won’t let me go unless Stiles does.” Cora nodded. 

“I know, but so far he isn’t into my guy. Are you one hundred percent sure he’s gay?” Lydia nodded vehemently as she looked into a store window. 

“Definitely, he came out like… 3 years ago? Right after my mom died actually. He came home one day and told me and dad. It was really sudden, but yeah, 100% into dudes.” Cora nodded. 

“Well, then what is he into? What can my guy do to get his attention?” They reached a small café and Lydia walked inside, Cora trailing behind her. 

“Let’s get some coffee and then we can chat some more about it.” They ordered and then Cora led them over to a table by the window. 

“Okay, well he has a thing for Hugh Jackman.” Lydia said as she sipped her cappuccino. “And his screensaver has pictures of that guy from White Collar and Captain Hook from Once Upon A Time.” Cora’s eyebrows went up. 

“Awesome, our guy would totally fall into that look category.” Lydia nodded. 

“He hates smoking, like a lot, because cancer is what killed our mom.” Cora nodded. 

“Okay, no smoking. What else?” Lydia shrugged. 

“I don’t know… He has been talking about a concert he’s excited to go to Wednesday night.” Cora nodded and grabbed the pen and notepad from her purse. 

“What concert?” She asked. 

“I have no idea, but he only goes to The Metro for concerts, so if you check what they are playing Wednesday, it’s probably that. When I get home I’ll do some snooping and get you some more info.” Cora nods writing some stuff down. 

“Okay, and what about food, what does he like?” Lydia thought for a moment. 

“Well, he really likes curly fries. Like… a lot. And he loves Thai food. And bacon.” She sighs, “Other than that… I don’t know.” Cora writes it down and then looks up at Lydia. 

“Alright, that should be enough to get us started… Did you want to um… go see a movie or something?” Lydia smiles. 

“Sure, why not, I don’t need to be home for a few more hours.” 

:::

Derek had told them to meet him at a bar. 

A bar for crying out loud. 

“What are we even doing here?” Cora asked as they pulled up outside the frankly terrifying looking establishment. Allison sighed. 

“It’s not a big deal, seriously, I’ve been in places like this before.” Cora looks over at her in question. “What? My dad has a weird business where people like to meet in bars, it’s not that uncommon.” Cora rolled her eyes. 

“Oh yeah, okay, totally normal.” They got out of Allison black Prius ( _Black? Really? Prius’s came in such cool colors and she chose black?_ ) and walked towards the bar. There was a group of bikers outside and they eyed the two girls as they walked past. Allison just shot them a grin, shoving her hands in her leather jacket. 

“Won’t they card us or something?” Cora asked. Allison shot her a look. 

“You think they probably would’ve carded Derek then, wouldn’t you?” She asked. 

“But what if he has a fake ID or something? He is totally the guy who would have the fake ID.” Allison laughed. 

“Then he wouldn’t have told us to meet him here.” She replied. Cora shrugs. 

“Yeah, I guess.” They walked into the bar and then paused, having to let their eyes adjust to the dark interior. Once they could see, they notice a bar in the center of the room, with pool tables to the left. Derek was standing there, shooting pool and drinking a beer. 

Cora shoots Allison a look and Allison just shrugs, walking toward Derek. 

“Hey there,” Allison said, ignoring the men oogling her. Cora shot them a dirty look and they returned to their beers. 

Derek finished his shot and then turned and leaned against the pool table to look at them. 

“What do you got for me?” He asked, taking a sip of beer. Allison cocked her head to the side. 

“Should you be drinking beer when you don’t have a liver?” She asked. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Not everything you hear is true.” He replied. Cora frowned. 

“Does that mean some of what we hear is true? Because, frankly, it’s a little terrifying.” Derek smirked and takes a drag of his cigarette. 

“I’ll guess you’ll never know. Now tell me what you found.” Allison nodded and Cora pulled some papers from her bag. 

“Here’s a list of CD’s he has and his top 20 songs on iTunes. This is the concert he’s going to tomorrow night. And… he doesn’t like smokers. His mom died of cancer… so…” Derek looked down at his cigarette and then dropped it into the last sip of beer in his glass. 

“So I’m not a smoker. Anything else?” Cora smiles. 

“No, you definitely look the part. He’s totally into talk dark and handsome guys.” Derek smiled at that. “He also likes curly fries, thai food and bacon, according to Lydia.” Allison nodded. 

“Have you ever been to The Metro?” She asked. Derek looked uncomfortable for a moment. 

“I can’t be seen at The Metro okay?” He says. 

“But that’s where the concert is.” Cora supplied. Derek shot her a look. 

“It’s a gay club.” Allison said elbowing Cora. Cora’s mouth dropped open. 

“Oh, but I thought you were… you know…” Allison chuckled. 

“Dude. It’s not bad to say the word ‘gay’,” Allison said, “Especially since you’re gay.” Derek looked between the two girls and then cleared his throat. 

“I’m Bi, actually, but… that’s not the reason I can’t be seen there. It’s a long story… old boyfriend and whatever.” The girls nodded and looked at him expectantly. He sighed. “Fine… I dated the bartender there for a while, he got upset when I ended it and he’s not gonna be happy that I’m there hitting on a handsome guy like Stiles.” 

“I thought you were only doing it for the money.” She said. Derek frowned. 

“I am… but it helps that I’m a little attracted to the guy, makes the lying not so hard.” The girls nodded. 

“Well thanks for doing this man, sorry if it’s uncomfortable for you.” Cora said, “We should go. But have fun okay?” Derek nodded and watched the girls leave. 

_What was he getting himself into?_ He looked down at the papers in his hand and was happy to see that Stiles musical inclinations weren’t horrible. Ra Ra Riot, Youth Lagoon, Neon Indian, Modest Mouse, Relient K, Walk the Moon, they were good groups. He could work with this. 

He looked to see what concert he was going to and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was The Maine. Crap. That show was more than probably sold out. 

It’s a good thing he knew people at The Metro. He’d have to call in a favor. 

Derek sighed and looked down at the beer glass in his hand, cigarette sitting at the bottom. 

He could do this. 


	6. The Bar is Hoppin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That great concert scene. WHOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the interest in this story. I hope you continue to like it! And come visit my tumblr if you want. Adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com 
> 
> ENJOY! <3

They didn’t card him at the door, The Metro was pretty lenient about who it served alcohol to. Derek got his hand stamped and then ducked inside. He walked down a dark hallway, people milling about, and then came out in a large room with high ceilings. 

He pushed his way through the crowd and up to the platform around the stage. The Maine had already started playing and the crowd was jumping and dancing. 

He scanned the people looking for Stiles and saw him dancing up near the stage. His friend Scott was with him and Derek frowned for a moment wondering if he was gay too. 

His eyes drifted back to Stiles and he started to smile as The Maine started another song and Stiles eyes got wide. He grinned and started jumping up and down, mouthing the words along with lead singer. Derek watched him for a few more minutes before he turned and headed to the bar. Better to get this over with quickly. 

He slid into a seat and then looked down the bar for the bartender. He finally saw him and Derek breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t Sam, it was Matt, and that was awesome. Matt actually liked him. 

“Hale,” Matt said extending his hand to Derek, Derek slapped it and smiled, “What are you doing here tonight?” 

“Oh you know, just hanging out, is Sam on tonight?” Matt quirked an eyebrow, “It’s not like that man, I just don’t want to hurt him anymore.” Matt nodded. 

“No, he’s off, he’s moved on by the way. Got a guy in Oregon.” Derek smiled. 

“Good I’m glad. He didn’t need to be dating a screwed up high-schooler anyway. Can I get a beer?” Matt nods and soon he has a beer in his hands. 

Someone calls for the bartender and Matt walks off. Derek follows him with his eyes and sees Stiles standing at the end of the bar. He quickly looks away. 

:::

Stiles was dying. He was dying of happiness and excitement and dehydration. He spun to Scott and said: 

“I need some water!” Scott flashed him a thumbs up and then Stiles walked off. 

He really had the best friend ever. The Metro was a known gay bar and Scott was as straight as they came. But when Stiles asked Scott if he wanted to go to the concert, Scott’s reply was: “Hell yeah! The Maine is awesome!”. Best. Friend. Ever. 

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd, glad he wore one of his thinner shirts because it was HOT in here. 

He snuck in between two people at the bar and asked the bartender for two waters. The bartender walked off and that’s when Stiles saw a very familiar head. 

Well it was the back of a head, but he knew who it was anyway. He sighed. Great. 

He paid for his water and then pushed over next to Derek Hale. 

“If you’re going to ask me out again, you should get it over with, and I expect a better pick up line this time.” Derek shoved away from the bar. 

“Do you mind? You’re kind of ruining this for me.” He said as he started toward the stage. 

Stiles frowned and looked between the bartender who was smirking at him and the retreating figure of the guy who had been stalking him all week. What was going on? 

He followed after Derek. 

“You’re not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke.” He said when he reached him. Derek nodded. 

“Yeah, I decided to quit. Apparently they’re bad for you.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, you think?” Derek took a sip of his beer. 

“Have they played Everything I Ask For yet?” He asked. Stiles looked at him, and scrunched his eyebrows together. 

“You’re a fan of The Maine?” He asked. Derek nodded. 

“Why else would I be here?” He asked with a grin. Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek looked back over the crowd. 

“I saw you dancing earlier, I’ve never seen you look so sexy.” He called over the music, only the music cut out right before he said sexy so it wound up being heard by everyone in a ten foot radius. There were snickers around them and Stiles laughed out loud. 

“You are ridiculous.” He said after he stopped laughing. Derek shrugged. 

“It was true.” He remarked, “Hey, you want to go to Sharp’s party with me?” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“You never give up do you?” Derek shook his head. 

“Was that a yes?” Derek asked as Stiles headed back towards Scott. Stiles shook his head. 

“No!” He called over his shoulder. Derek grinned. 

“Was it a no?” He called again. Stiles shook his head again. 

“No!” Derek laughed this time. 

“Okay! Pick you up at 9!” Stiles waved him off and then he was gone. 

Derek stuck around for a little while. He finished his beer and watched Stiles dance. And it was more fun than he’d had in a while. 

He sat his glass on the bar and then walked towards the door. He stopped once more to look towards Stiles to see Stiles was looking around the place where Derek had been standing. Not seeing who he was looking for Stiles started scanning the crowd. Derek grinned as Stiles eyes landed on him and his face got red. Derek waved his hand and Stiles rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the band in front of him. 

Derek smiled. 

Real or not, this was going to be fun. 

::: 

Lydia moved slowly down the stairs, making sure not to let the metal on her purse jingle. It wasn’t the first time she tried to sneak out. And she REALLY wanted to go this party. 

She reached about the middle of the foyer before she heard her father’s voice. 

“You should have tried the window again, it definitely would have been more fun for me.” He said as he appeared in the door way. “Where do you think you’re going?” Lydia smiled sweetly at her father. 

“Well Daddy, it’s just a small study group.” The sheriff gave her a dirty look. 

“I was not born yesterday, where are you actually going?” Lydia sighed just as Stiles started descending the stairs. 

“It’s just a party daddy, everyone is going to be there.” The Sheriff turned to Stiles. 

“Are you going?” He asked. Stiles shook his head. 

“Hell no. Are you kidding? That party is just a reason for the jackass’s at our school to get trashed and act like idiots.” Lydia turned an angry face to him. 

“Stiles, it’s a huge deal! It’s going to be the biggest party of the year! I really want to go!” The Sheriff sighed. 

“You know what happens at parties? Drugs. Lots of them. They slip them in your drinks, they pass them out like candy and I don’t like the idea of you going to something like that.” Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to do drugs, dad! I’m smarter than that, and it’s not that kind of party!” She turned back to her brother, “Can you please go tonight? Please? Just this once? For me?” Stiles stood there with his arms crossed and he sighed. 

“Fine! I’ll go. But you owe me.” Lydia squealed with happiness, throwing her arms around her brother and then releasing him and looking to her dad. 

“So we’ll be home before 1?” She said with a smile. The Sheriff sighed. 

“Rules. No drugs. No alcohol. No sex. No animal sacrifices. No R rated movies. And if you need ANYTHING you call me, you understand? I don’t want to hear about any bad behavior reported to the police tomorrow and not know about it okay?” 

They both nodded and then Stiles pulled at his sister. 

“Come on, lets go.” He turned and opened the door and then stopped suddenly. 

“What are you doing here?” he said to Derek, surprise on his face. Derek’s eyebrows lifted. 

“I said 9 right?” He answered. Stiles nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, 9. I’m driving.” Derek nodded as Stiles pushed passed him with Lydia on his tail. The door shut and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, following the Stilinski’s to the Jeep. 

Lydia climbed in the back, giving Derek the front seat. 

“So who are you?” Lydia asked after a few moments. Derek glanced back at her. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Derek.” He said. She nodded. 

“Are you two-“ 

“No.” Stiles interrupted, flipping on the radio. Both Derek and Lydia looked over at him for a moment and then Derek shrugged his shoulders. 

He kind of felt like maybe they had had a connection at the club, if only for a moment. But maybe he was wrong? He knew this wasn’t real on his part, but he kind of expected if Stiles had said yes to going to the party with him that HE at least thought it was a date. 

And his reaction kind of bothered Derek. if he was going to be honest. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Come visit my [Tumblr!!](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
